


first date

by sweet_potatoq



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: DSNFJSNDFJNSKDF, First Date, Fix-It, M/M, i hated how their first date went down, so heres a fix it fic thats 1000000x better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: fixing up bohnduen's first date because it was Not It™
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @kari-kurofai
> 
> i baRFED while writing this fic, IT HURTS ME THAT I DONT HAVE A LOVER RN >:-((((((((

Bohn stopped the car in front of Duen’s house and went out. He looked at his reflection on the car window, adjusting his shirt and fixing his hair. It was their first date as a couple, and Bohn was through the roofs. He was so happy when Duen told him they were boyfriends on his balcony. He didn’t feel like this with his other flings in the past, which made him want to cherish the younger boy.

“Bohn..” A voice called out to him. Bohn turned around and smiled brightly. Duen was dressed in such fashionable clothes, he hardly believed how pretty his boyfriend was. The younger man was looking down with the softest blush on his cheeks, making him seem so much cuter than he already was.

Walking closer to Duen, Bohn took his soft hands in his and swayed it in between them. “Hi boyfriend,” He said happily, his smile getting impossibly wider as Duen smiled back at him. But the moment was broken when Duen pulled his hand back to hit his head.

“Ai’ Asshole,” Duen grumbled, shyly looking away. At this point, Bohn was accustomed to his boyfriend’s slaps and punches, chuckling at the time they first met. He sighed, feigning sadness but raising his arm to wrap around Duen’s shoulders.

“You never hesitate to hit me,” Bohn said sadly, “But it’s alright, as long as I’m the only one you hit on.” He looked at Duen with a smirk, watching at the man caught on to his word play. He laughed and led Duen to the passenger seat, opening the door for him. His boyfriend just glared at him before entering the car.

\------------------------------------------------------

Duen was looking at his phone, scrolling through the different movies that they could watch with one hand; The other was being held and fiddled with by his boyfriend. Bohn really liked his hands, loving how smooth and steady they were, perfect for a doctor. 

“What about this movie?” Duen showed him the scary poster on his phone. Bohn tensed up, knowing that he hated scary movies. But it could mean that he had an excuse to cuddle with Duen, he thought to himself and narrowed his eyes. He heard his boyfriend snort, “You’re scared aren’t you?” The younger man teased.

“Yeah, I am,” Bohn admitted easily. Usually he would say he wasn’t, but he doesn’t wanna lie to Duen. He smiled at the shocked expression on Duen, happy that he surprised him with honesty. “But I’ll watch it with you if you hold me.” He rested his head on Duen’s shoulder and sighed, contented.

“...Okay,” Duen said, giving into Bohn for the nth time in their relationship. Bohn nuzzled his head into Duen’s neck, humming happily. However, he was pushed off, making him pout at his boyfriend. “We have to buy tickets and snacks, idiot!” The exasperated tone made him laugh and watched Duen stomp off before following him.

\------------------------------------------------------

Bohn was sitting next to Duen in the middle of the theatre, watching the movie that Duen picked out for them. He was holding on for dear life on his poor boyfriend’s arm, the seat’s armrest already raised behind them for maximum space to mush together. He hid his face behind Duen, only sneaking up to see if the scary scene was over.

Duen, though visibly annoyed, still let Bohn hold on to him. Bohn was very grateful that the younger man wasn’t saying anything, because he still wanted his pride intact. He felt himself being moved by Duen so that the arm he was clutching onto was around him. He looked up at Duen’s shy expression, staring intensely at the screen to hide how embarrassed he was. Bohn decided not to comment on it and just enjoyed being in Duen’s arms.

\------------------------------------------------------

As Bohn parked in front of Duen’s house, Duen moved to get out of the car before Bohn pulled him back. “What?” Duen said, frowning in confusion. Bohn just held one finger up before getting out himself. He jogged all the way to Duen’s side and opened the door. He wanted to end their date nicely, so he did his best being a gentleman.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” Duen said as they walked towards the gate. Bohn held him back, again, before he could enter through the gate. “What is it now?” He looked at Bohn with a soft smile, but having an annoyed tone.

“It’s true that I didn’t have to do that,” Bohn said, holding both of Duen’s hands in his. “But I want to. Duen, I know that we’ve just started our relationship, but I want you to know that I really care about you.” He said seriously, staring into Duen’s eyes and hoping that his boyfriend got his message. Maybe one day they could say those words, he thought to himself.

“Mn… I know.” Duen flustered, but still looking back at Bohn. “I care about you too.” He said, making Bohn smile brightly. He was so happy, so happy that he could fly. Leaning forward, Bohn kissed Duen’s cheek before walking backwards to his car. His boyfriend tried his best to hide his smile, waving goodbye and entering his house. 

Bohn punched the air in victory, feeling proud that he made their first date a success.

**Author's Note:**

> pls scream at me on my tumblr @sweet-potatoq or down in the comments lmaO
> 
> some things i said while writing this:
> 
> "see bohn, this is what you should've done"  
> "fuck i hate them"  
> "i want a lover too"  
> "aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"


End file.
